Talk:VaultHunter.EXE
Description misleading or requires clarification? This description seems misleading or requires some clarification, does the action skill actually reflect conditions in the game, if so what conditions? Based on my observations the effect seems to be entirely random - so is this just a lore description, if so it should be clarified that this is the case by adding a note to the end of the description that the effect chosen is entirely random based on the pool of possible effects. -- Zuriki (talk) 04:01, October 20, 2014 (UTC) :It's semi-random. If you watch when it's activated, a number of hexagons with labels appear and the ones that describe the current situation move to the center. Things like 'Lonely mode' (singleplayer), 'health low', 'badass present', 'shot enemy' will snap to the center, start flashing and then announce which package it chose. I think there are a couple that will fit any given set of situations, and it chooses between those. This video shows all of them: http://youtu.be/sgr4O44rEc0 --Azaram (talk) 14:58, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Co-op action packages? I read on the forums that his action skill actually includes 2 additional action packages that are only available in co-op. Unfortunately, I don't have a way to test this myself, but it would be great if someone could confirm these and add their information to the page. One was supposedly called "Nonsensical Sacrifice," and it would revive everyone at the cost of downing Claptrap, while the other supposedly gives him a laser healing gun for team support. The only place I have heard this is on the forums, which is why I hesitate to add this to the page. -- Benzillah (talk) 02:20, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :: ::This is the full list ripped from the game data, senseless sacrifice kills Claptrap and revives whole team, Medbot gives Claptrap a healing laser. -- zuriki ( talk ) 07:35, October 21, 2014 (UTC) :: Alright, I guess I'll add them, then? I'm assuming they are implemented? I will make a note about them being co-op only. -- Benzillah (talk) 17:47, October 21, 2014 (UTC) Action Package conditions I suggest to write down all condition sets that lead to each Action Package to be able to determine their relations. How to edit: * Please only add hard data. **Vaulthunter.exe** may be random by itself, so please don't add conditions that you kinda remember from yesterday's play time. It's not like it won't happen again, but wrong data can throw whole analysis off track. * Please do not add duplicate rows. If your conditions exactly match what's here already, no need to add anything. * Please add differing conditions for same Package. Just copy the line and edit X marks. We need to know all possibilities that can lead to stuff. * Pro-tip: use source editor, visual one will just mess up the table. Legend (semi-alphabetically): Ammo Low, Badass Present, Boss Present, Buddies!, Enemies Present, Fight for your Life, Used Grenade, Health Full, Health Low, Lonely Mode, Melee Enemy, Shield Full, Shield Low, Shield Empty, Shot Enemy, Subroutine Loaded Orc JMR (talk) 18:41, October 24, 2014 (UTC) :I started doing this on my userpage, however I'm starting to believe the conditions are pretty much irrelevant with the only exception being the two packages that are co-op only. -- 21:13, October 24, 2014 (UTC) ::I've added your findings here, thanks! If conditions indeed are irrelevant, we'll quite easily see that in the table once it grows a bit. --Orc JMR (talk) 07:33, October 25, 2014 (UTC) Self-Ouchie When Rainbow Coolant goes off while you're in a vehicle, Fragtrap will start doing his 'I'm taking acid damage' sounds. It doesn't seem to affect the vehicle itself. --Azaram (talk) 15:00, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Is the medbot's action skill icon a reference to the tf2 medic? Harvenger (talk) 15:30, August 23, 2015 (UTC) Is the medbot's action skill icon a reference to the tf2 medic? Harvenger (talk) 15:33, August 23, 2015 (UTC)